Another World
by booksandwriting
Summary: Clary makes a portal that somehow leads her and her friends to the world of the Infernal Devices where they meet Will, Jem, Tessa and more.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing author Cassandra Clare (and you should go and buy her books if you haven't already because they are absolutely great)!_

* * *

 **Tessa**

A few weeks ago I'd been the newest person at the Institute, I had thought I would keep being the newbie for a long time. Apparently this wasn't to be the case though, this morning six new shadowhunters arrived and that we most definitely had not been expecting. It was strange because the Clave had given us no warning of them arriving and they seem to be completely confused at what is going on around them, which isn't usual for shadowhunters from what I have observed.

"I told you that the portal didn't look like the average portal! This does not look anything like New York to me!" The boy with the shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes said, Tessa was surprised at how much he looked like Will, maybe they were related, they looked like they could be brothers, minus the fact that this boy was pacing around the room with his hands in the air looking frantic and panicky and Will always seemed to at least act cool.

"At least we ended up outside an Institute, that has to be something." The boy with the brown hair and glasses said, he's the one out of the six of them who looks the least like a shadowhunter, although I'm not counting the little boy who looks about nine and has not been marked yet.

"Exactly. We could have ended up anywhere but this is at least somewhere we can ask for, well, directions I guess." The redhead said, she looked to be the most positive out of the lot of them at that moment in time, although she also looked the most sheepish.

It looked like the boy with the blue eyes was about to speak again but I didn't get to hear what he said as the redhead looked in the direction I was in and I quickly scurried away up the corridor so that they couldn't see that I had been eavesdropping, they were meant to be getting settled before dinnertime. Deciding I should probably go and get ready myself I went to my bedroom and then I began to get ready for dinner.

* * *

 ** _This is the prologue for the new story idea I have, I have most of it planned out so it will definitely be better than my last! I hope you enjoyed! I will probably update very very soon and I'll update at LEAST once a week!_**

 ** _What do you think/want to happen next? Did you like this chapter? Tell me so I know! :D_**


	2. Chapter One

**Tessa**

Sophie helped me with putting my dress on, despite my protests to her that there was really no need for her to do that and then I was entering the dining room of the Institute. A little over a month was how long I had been here and it still amazed me how beautiful everything in the Institute was, it was so different to everything in America and obviously a hundred times nicer than anything in the Dark Sisters' house.

"Tessa, I saved you a seat." Jem, who was feeling a lot better than he had when I had initially arrived at the Institute smiled at me, patting the chair next to him to beckon me over, I nodded and went to sit down on it.

"Where are the shadowhunters who arrived this afternoon?" I asked, the usual people are, Jem and me, but the new shadowhunters are not present.

"They said they would be here for dinner, it's probably just taking them a little bit longer than expected to get everything sorted. They'll be here any momen-" Jem did not finish his sentence as at that exact moment we all looked up to see the door swung wide open and Sophie scurrying in, followed by the other six shadowhunters.

"That's my question answered then." I whispered back to him so as not to be overheard by anyone else at the table, particularly Will who would no doubt try and make a snide comment about whatever he heard her say.

"Please, sit anywhere you like." Charlotte told the newcomers. The blond boy and the girl with the long black hair had already taken it upon themselves to take a seat but I could see that the others weren't quite so confident and probably thought it was better if they waited for the instruction, which they did as as soon as Charlotte said this they all sat down.

"I'm Henry, it's great to meet you." Henry said, looking up from a metal device he was working on for a few moments to speak to the six. He took this opportunity to introduce the rest of us who were sitting at the table in turn. I waved and said it was lovely to see them when it came to my turn and then Henry moved on.

"Thank you for being so welcoming." The red headed girl said, I liked her, she seemed to be the most friendly out of the lot of them, maybe along with the slightly out of place looking one though with the crooked glasses and the brown messy hair.

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves." The black haired girl spoke up once Charlotte had finished saying that she hoped they could make themselves at home, the girl had a loud, clear and confident voice, "I'm Isabelle, and this is my little brother Max." She gave the boy at her side a quick hug and he looked annoyed, I guessed it was probably because he had wanted to be the one to speak.

"I'm Jace." The blond said, extending his hand over to the red head next to him, obviously showing it was her turn.

"Clary." She spoke.

On the other side of the table were the other two boys, the brown haired one spoke first, "Simon." He grinned round at the whole table.

"And I'm Alec." The boy with the ice blue eyes said. I found it curious that they all introduced themselves by their first names and didn't even mention their last, maybe that was a shadowhunter thing too, after all, Charlotte had insisted that she be called Charlotte despite me wanting to call her Mrs Branwell to start off with.

"And your family name?" Charlotte asked, smiling at them all happily, I knew how much she liked company, the more people the better for Charlotte.

"Oh, sorry." Alec said, "Isabelle, Max and I are Lightwoods, siblings." At this I gave an inaudible gasp and I could feel Jem tense behind me, Will's eyes hardened at the sound of the name too.

"My surname is Fray." Clary said before anyone ha even had a chance to process what Alec had said, the Lightwood's had never mentioned any American cousins but then again it had never come up whilst I had been here and that had not been that long.

"Simon Lewis." Simon said and I found it strange that he did not have a proper shadowhunter last name and neither did Clary, maybe things were different in shadowhunter America; I was actually quite excited to have some other American people around to discuss the country.

I saw that Charlotte had opened her mouth to speak but it was made to be quickly shut again as the blond boy spoke up, Jace I remembered his name had been, "I'm Jace Herondale."

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone on the table looked very confused and a few gasps were heard, one of them was mine and another was definitely Jessamine's before she began to laugh. Looking over to Will I could see a look of fury pass over his eyes and he leapt up from his seat, quickly making his way around to the other side of the table and grabbing Jace by the shirt. I had never seen him look so angry, rude and arrogant always but anger was not something I had seen on him much.

"What did you just say, you liar." He said, looking more than angry as he pushed Jace back in his chair, "You're no more of a Herondale than they are Lightwoods."

* * *

 **So did you all like this chapter? I hate to ask but maybe leave a review to tell me what you think? Criticism is accepted too honestly, ANYTHING helps and makes me want to write more, and faster!**

 **Do you like that all of the characters are together then? What did you like best about the chapter? What do you want to see happening next and what do you want more of? Which characters do you ship and want to see? What will happen next? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! (:**

 **I'll have another chapter up very soon (;**


End file.
